


Freedom of Love

by chrisemrys



Series: DGM Events [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: DGM Polyamory Week, DGM Polyamory Week 2018, F/F, F/M, M/M, Most characters will show, Multi, Polyamory, Tags added as story progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: What if none of them had any control? What if it was more of a play that they guessed? And what if the ones that can break this play reunited? In which Nea had discovered the truth, Allen and Lavi both had their part in stopping it all, and they are now on a crusade to find again all the players.[Written for DGM Polyamory Week 2018!]





	Freedom of Love

Hello dears!

This is written for DGM Polyamory Week, and will mix two of the AU prompts (Time Travel and Reincarnation), as well as a bit of Soulmate AU (however in this it is taken more as, souls sharing bonds that pull them to each other). The polyamory prompts are all more or less present, more so Communication, Security and Stability. Out of the song prompts, Ties is the one that is most present.

Pairing wise; Lavi/Allen and Nea/Link are established. However, more relations will form; which are Nea/Allen and Link/Allen, Lavi/Lenalee, Lenalee/Road. Those are the ones I know will be there, Lenalee/Road might be established by the time we see them. Among what I am thinking of writing, there is Tyki having queeromantic partner(s). So far, Tyki&Johnny is hinted/implicit.

Very likely, I will add tags/ships as the story progress, and some might be implicir and/or not the central focus. I will try to give previews on my blog (chrisemrysfics on tumblr) daily, but chapter 1 should be out sometimes tomorrow as it was initally part of the prologue. I decided to make a short prologue though, to keep a bit the mystery of the start~ And so, chapter 1 is already halfway written!

I am guessing the summary might make you curious but confused, and that the prologue might or might not help, but there are certainly hints and have no fear, everything will slowly be explained!

Thank you dearpolygraymorous for making this event, I hope you will enjoy!

* * *

 

**Freedom to Love**

_ Prologue _

Silver eyes opened slowly, confused for the second it took for pain to register. A faint sound left his lips, instinctively he tried to move his left arm, as if he could move it away from the hurt. But it only made it worse, because of the candles that pinned it to the wall.

A giggle sounded, but it was Allen's name called that attracted his gaze. _Mi… randa?_

Then another voice spoke, making him tense as he heard the mention of an exorcist doll. Silver eyes stared at the back of the young girl, until she turned. She realized he was awake at the same time he saw Lenalee.

Allen called her name, and barely listened to the Akuma. But Lenalee didn't even twitch, and his gaze slipped to meet the one who the Akuma called mistress Road.

There was a pause, and then he spoke the words, “You came to buy a ticket earlier..! You're Road..?”

Something flashed in Road's golden eyes. More words left Allen's mouth, but it wasn't the soul of the Akuma he was seeking for. Road spoke, and his own words replied with, he didn't need to think. This was the script, after all.

But all that mattered to him was that he had finally found Road's soul.

The anger that flashed into him was genuine, but he couldn't risk it. He only acted as he had acted the first time. But it was fine, because soon…

Yes, after he forcefully got his arm free, Road approached him. She was speaking the same words, but as his gaze met hers, he saw golden eyes brighten. His expression was as cold as the first time, but his eyes…

He knew they had softened.

Road reached out, hugging him. Her body was falsely warm, but her soul, the genuine warmth almost made Allen cry.

_I found you, Road._ He saw her smile and close her eyes from the corner of his eyes.

_Be free, Road._ His own warmth flood toward her soul.

And as the script continued, Allen felt himself lift away, glancing down at the scene, at his body, before looking as Road's soul took shape. She smiled again, and she mouthed _see you soon_ , before fully vanishing.

Allen smiled, feeling himself vanish too, the Ark pulling him back. His smile had a trace of sadness though. _I just hope it will be sooner rather than later._

And finally he closed his eyes, letting the Ark fully call him back.

_To be continued..._


End file.
